I saw 3 Ships
by Madamx28
Summary: It's Christmas and the Governor just wants to make his daughter happy. Sparrabeth. Complete.


Disney owns it all.

This would be her first Christmas since Will had gone and she found herself living once again with her father in the large, stone mansion guarded by only the best of royal navy men. She was lonely, terribly lonely as a matter of fact and often cried herself to sleep very early in the evenings. Her father was quite worried as he saw the state she was in but was helpless to do anything for her. Often times he would sit with her after dinner and try to console her as best as he could, ensuring her that it wouldn't always be this way, wouldn't always hurt so much, but until that time arrived there was little he could do. She slept alot these days, taking frequent afternoon naps in an attempt to leave behind the cold lonliness of the real world and revel in the placidity of slumber, but eventually she had to wake up and when she did the pain and sorrow always came rushing back with a vengeance. Sometimes she wondered if it was worth it to continue. Will was gone and he would never be back, he was lost at sea and the view from her chambers just helped to drive that point home to her everytime she glanced out to the horizon. James Norrington was now married with a lovely young wife of his own to dote on, and although she could see in his eyes that his feelings for her were as deep as ever, she knew that he was indeed a good man who would never abandon his betrothed. The rest of the men in Port Royal were either too young or too boring for Elizabeth's taste and the more mature men of her class simply looked down their nose at her due to her past repuation of cavorting with pirates. Yes, the only men that would ever love her, _could_ ever truly love her, were gone or promised to another. Jack Sparrow fell into the former category quite easily, although his significant other was the sea. She had not seen hide nor hair of him since before her wedding, he had left looking deeply hurt that she infact intended to "marry the whelp" as he so eloquently put it. Watching Jack leave that day she had to admit it did place a note of doubt in her heart as to whether marriage to William Turner was the right course and she held that small, tickle of a doubt to this very day. She missed Will terribly now that he was gone, but sometimes she wondered if she really grieved for Will or whether she grieved for herself and her lonliness. Of course all of this was a moot point now, Jack would not be returning and she had no way of finding him and telling him of her availability. She had hoped that word would get out amongst the sailors down at the dock and Jack would eventually get wind and return to her, but it had been 11 months since Will had gone and word travels fast, yet no ship with black sails ever appeared on her horizon. She stopped watching for it 3 months ago, it was too much to bear and she really didn't want to know if the absence of Jack's appearance came from lack of knowledge regarding her current status or whether she had hurt him so deeply that he refused to return to her. There was something almost supernatural about Jack, and she suspected that he _did_ know about what had happened to Will but his pain ran to deep, this broke her heart and she blamed her own naiveity for the situation. She should have followed her heart when she had the chance but she didn't, now here she was, an emotionally broken woman with only her elderly father and the friendship of a former admirer and his kind wife.

As she sat in her chair overlooking the ocean she looked out to sea, it was a hard thing to do with so many painful memories flooding back. Her father was downstairs directing the staff in preparation for their annual Christmas party, he had extended Elizabeth an offer to participate in the hopes of taking her mind off of her current troubles, but she had politely declined. She couldn't bring herself to help organize such a happy occasion when she was trying, unsuccessfully, to mend a broken heart and shattered spirit. Of course, being the Governor's daughter, she'd have to attend and put on her best smile, but for her it would be pure hell. Her only hope was that her father wouldn't push her to stay any longer than necessary and she'd be able to make an early retreat to her bed. She reached out and pulled the curtain shut, darkening her room to the extent that she'd have to light a candle if she planned to stay and do something other than sleep, but sleep was infact her plan and it was becoming more commonplace rather than an occasional event. She made her way to the bed and lay down, closing her eyes and hearing the sound of the distant waves crashing against the rocks, her sleep was dreamless but looking at her face one could tell that she was a troubled soul.

Her father stood over her bed watching her sleep, he shook his head at the obvious pain his daughter was in, even during sleep and he knew how deep her despair ran. Something had to be done. He sat down on the edge of her bed and gently shook her awake. She aroused reluctantly and met her father's eyes.

"Why did you wake me?" she as grogily.

"I thought perhaps you'd like to come help with the tree? It's a fine specimen, very nearly touches the ceiling this year" her father responded laughingly.

"That's very kind but..."

"Elizabeth, please? For my sake?" he pleaded.

She sat up and put her legs over the side of the bed, she knew she could make him happy by helping decorate, it was something they had always done in the past as a family and he obviously was hesitant to let go of the tradition. She stood up and walked over to the window, pulling open the curtains and could see a few dark, puffy clouds forming but nothing that promised rain. She sat down in the chair for a moment, lost in thought, then began to speak aloud.

"He promised to take me anywhere I wanted to go. I was hoping we'd make it to the America's so I could see snow at Christmas."

"William Turner?" her father asked, surprised at Will to make such a promise without having a ship at his disposal.

"Jack" she corrected. "He said anywhere we wanted to go, we'd go. I had hoped that Will and I would have made it there by now."

The Governor looked at his daughter, absorbing what she had just said then offered her a comment of his own in response.

"Elizabeth, if Jack Sparrow offered to show you the world, I doubt that Will was part of his plans. I believe that offer was for you, and you alone."

She looked at her father, surprised that he had caught on.

"I know that now" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. Her father stood up and walked over to her, kneeling next to her and holding her close.

"I know" was his gentle response.

"Come, child" he said soothingly, "let's go down and decorate the tree, shall we?"

Christmas was now just two days away and today was the day that Elizabeth had been dreading. The party was due to start in three hours and she hesitantly began getting ready. She had long ago abandoned the corsets, but she still wore the most beautiful gowns that the world had to offer, and her father ensured she had as many as possible. She knew it was his way of attempting to cheer her up, but in her heart it simply didn't replace what was truly missing from her life. She picked a gown that reminded her of Jack, it's colour was black and it's neckline was deep and sweeping. She knew he'd approve. She pulled out a choker made of black pearls and carefully fastened the clip behind her neck, her hair she left to cascade down over her shoulders and she knew she was a vision even though she felt as though she was dying. Making her way out of the room she could already hear the chamber ensemble beginning the first strains of music, "Adeste Fideles" began filling the room, she carefully descended the stairs and joined her father at the door as the first wave of visitors arrived. Her smile certainly looked genuine, but Admiral Norrington could not be fooled, for he noticed the lack of sparkle in her eyes and kissed her hand gently knowing full well that this was a woman in pain. He had never _seen_ anyone who's soul was so obviously dying.

"Would you kind gentlemen please excuse us? I have something to discuss with Elizabeth" Mary Norrington, Jame's young wife politely requested.

"Of course, darling" James nodded. "I'll be waiting right here."

Mary smiled and gently took Elizabeth's elbow and walked towards a small room off the main foyer. "Come with me."

Elizabeth obliged. She liked Mary very much and often walked over to her place to talk. She was the one person who she could be herself around since Mary herself had come from a background of considerable less quality and was therefore quite down to earth and genuine. She too was spirited and enjoyed the sea and the two of them would often take walks along the seashore during these talks.

"You haven't been to visit me in some time, I was getting worried about you." Mary asked, concern in her voice effectively coming through.

"Yes, I've...been unwell."

"Elizabeth, I know you. Your health is fine." she hesitates then continues, "You miss Will, don't you?"

"Terribly" was her answer and she struggled to keep the tears at bay.

Mary studied her closely, then leaned in and whispered softly, "But you miss Jack Sparrow more."

Elizabeth turned sharply and looked at her. Never in their talks had she ever told Mary of anything resembling romance in any way in regards to Jack. Infact, all of her discussions regarding Jack were always of a frustrated, sometimes angry, nature.

"I know, Elizabeth. You're my dearest friend and you can't hide your true feelings from me. You may speak of him in anger and disgust but the sparkle in your eyes while you speak of him gives away your true heart every time. You love him...don't you?"

Tears once again flow from Elizabeth's eyes rendering her unable to speak, so she simply nods in agreement.

"I knew it! I was not around when your marriage to William Turner took place, but I've always had the feeling that sometimes you regret that decision. I'm right, am I not?"

This was why Elizabeth loved Mary and held her dearly in her heart. This woman understood her, and what's more, she cared for her and was not hesitant to get to the root of the matter.

"You are" Elizabeth sniffed, pulling herself together.

"So how are you going to fix this then?" she asked flatly.

"I'm not. There's nothing I can do."

"You must do something, if you don't you'll die a broken woman and we can't have that."

"Mary" Elizabeth said, making eye contact and sounding defeated, "I'm _already_ broken and I'm halfway to dead."

Before Mary has a chance to respond the Governor had spied them and quickly made his way over to the two women.

"Ah! So sorry to interrupt, but Mary, if you don't mind I'd like to share a dance with my daughter." the Governor smiles.

"Of course, Governor." Mary smiles and winks at Elizabeth then walks over and joins her husband.

Elizabeth takes her father's arm and he escorts her back into the now, very crowded room and out onto the dance floor. As she dances she see's many faces, some she recognizes but many are new and she wonders what they all must be thinking of her at this moment. They continue to slowly circle the floor when her father suddenly spots an important guest at the door.

"Elizabeth, please accept my apologies for rudeness, but Lord Demsys is here and I really must greet him and his lovely wife." the governor quickly searches the room and finds an available gentleman to take his spot and finish the dance.

Elizabeth smiles and reluctantly begins dancing with her new partner, secretly angered that her father had not simply ended the dance and left things at that. This new partner felt awkward and was holding her entirely too close to be comfortable, no doubt he'd heard of her past adventures and was secretly hoping that perhaps she was as loose as he had heard she was. She continued the dance anyway, very aware that this was not Will holding her and she felt her heart tear just a little more, deepening the already gaping wound. This party was _not_ helping. The music soon ended and she smiled and thanked her partner who immediately asked her to continue dancing, she declined politely and made her way to a spot at the window. Looking out she saw three ships of the fleet, floating in the harbour, but nowhere was there a ship with black sails. She sighed deeply and wished for the evening to end.

Elizabeth finally was able to make her way to bed but not until a large portion of the guests were gone. At least she didn't have to dance with anymore strangers and that in itself was a true blessing to her, she had no desire to be held by any man because she knew none truly loved her or understood her. She climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep peppered with dreams of her past adventures that included one Captain Jack Sparrow.

Rising from her bed on Christmas Eve morning she walks over to the window and opens her curtains, the day is dull, dreary and overcast, not the way a Christmas Eve should look. She quickly dresses herself, runs a quick brush through her long, blonde hair and goes down to join her father for breakfast in the diningroom.

"Elizabeth!" he said with delight upon seeing her up so early in the moring. "I'm so glad you've decided to join me! You don't eat nearly as much as you should and this makes me quite happy that you're here."

"Just tea and toast, please." she informs the servant.

Her father's face falls just a little, but doesn't push things, he realizes he mustn't push her and is satisfied that she's at least returned to eating some sort of a breakfast.

"It sounds like you're beginning to feel better. I guess that party did the trick?" he asked happily.

"It was lovely. Thank you." she smiled, but the Governor could tell she was only humouring him.

"Yes, well, I'll be going into town today to do a bit of last minute preparations for tomorrow, but I look forward to sharing the evening with you. This is going to be a very special Christmas!" he replied.

The evening went off without a hitch, surrounded by only the very closest of friends, including Mary and James, Elizabeth was relieved it went as smoothly as it did. She had a few bad moments where she thought she might break down and cry but she managed to control herself quite well. The evening ended much earlier than the previous night and as soon as she was able, she made her way back to her chambers. Before crawling into bed, she took one last look at the horizon but saw nothing, even the three ships of the fleet were gone this night and she wasn't sure why she checked in the first place. Perhaps because it was Christmas and she was looking for a miracle?

She settled in and drifted off, but couldn't sleep as soundly as she wished. At one point, a breeze blew in her window and woke her, she sat up and a strong wind gust suddenly lifted her curtain just long enough for her to be able to get a quick look. What she saw caught her offguard and she ran to the window in amazement, her heart in her throat. Throwing open the curtains she secretly hoped she wasn't going insane or hallucinating, but looking out into the harbour she saw that the fleet ships had returned and were in their anchored position, guarding the fort. She walked away, disappointed, also knowing that she truly was losing her mind.

She climbed back into bed and slept the rest of the night, another dreamless sleep but at least this time, she was sleeping soundly.

She awoke the next morning to the sound of Christmas bells being rung from the small church up on the hill. She was quite surprised to see the clouds had cleared and the sky was a brilliant blue, the sun shining brighter than she'd seen it in some time. The sounds of carols filled the air and a feeling of joy was emanating from the village below. Elizabeth, however, did not share this enthusiasm.

She noticed in the harbour that there were now only 2 ships and that's when she remembered that Mary would be joining them this Christmas Day. It seems her husband had some top secret mission to complete that required him personally to captain a ship of the fleet. He had to escort an important dignitary to his destination and he wouldn't be home until much later in the day. She felt disappointed for Mary, but slightly happy for herself since she'd have her dearest friend with her on what she was anticipating to be a very painful day. Last Christmas she had Will and the two of them had spent it alone in their small house on the outskirts of town. They exchanged a few small, but special gifts and had a lovely dinner of roast duck with all the trimmings and she had enjoyed every minute of it. But during that day her thoughts had also drifted to Jack Sparrow, and she wondered where he was and what he was doing. It was four weeks later when Will decided to set sail to nearby Tortuga in a small fishing vessel, he had hoped to make a business deal with one of the local merchants where he would supply him with a selection of swords to sell at his shop. Will was hoping to expand his blacksmith business and buy them a bigger house so he could shower his wife with all that she deserved. Little did he know of the approaching storm when he left Port Royal that day, and when they finally found the remains of his small boat it looked as though it had been to hell and back. No trace of Will had ever been found except for the signed contract from the man he had come to do business with. The deal would have brought them in ten times what he was bringing in now, and things would have improved substantially.

But that was not to be.

When Elizabeth arrived in the parlour she saw that Mary had already arrived and all were gathered around the tree. Elizabeth's father rushed over to his daughter and offered her a small, loving kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Elizabeth!" he exclaimed, then lead her over to the tree to join himself and Mary along with a few of the servants who lived too far from home to celebrate with their own families.

Gifts and smiles were exchanged throughout the morning, and once again Elizabeth survived without shedding a tear. She looked at the tree with relief when she saw that there were only two presents remaining to be opened.

While her father and Mary fussed over each other's already opened gifts, Elizabeth took a sneak peak at the harbour.

"Just in case" she said to herself.

Two ships. That's all there were. She turned back and saw that her father was ready to continue with the unwrapping.

"Elizabeth, I know you haven't been feeling well lately so Mary and I got together on this gift in the hopes it will cheer you up, just a little."

He hands her the package, it was soft to the touch and very light. Elizabeth looked at both of them, confused as to why they'd go in together to give her a gift.

"Go on!" Mary urged.

Elizabeth gently tore at the colourful paper, carefully removing the ribbon and bow and eventually revealing the contents inside, what she saw made her break down and cry. It was her old clothes. Her pirate clothes. Why oh why were they doing this to her?

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry" her father noticing her obvious unhappiness. "We thought these would make you happy, bring back fond memories. Mary mended them herself and I had hoped it would bring you to some sort of peace. I'm so very sorry." He pulled her into his arms and held her close, trying to comfort her and chastizing himself for being so stupid.

Looking out to sea he tries to find words of consolation, of hope.

"The sea will always be there, my dear, and as long as it's there you'll always have a promise of a happy future. I look out at those 3 ships in the harbour and I see what they really are." he says.

"Two" says Elizabeth against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry?" her father questioned.

"There's only two ships, remember. Admiral Norrington is off collecting some important official in the other."

"Oh! That's right" he says as he gently guides her over to the couch and sets her down. "That's strange. I saw 3 ships."

At that moment the door opens and in steps James Norrington, Mary immediately rushes to his side, pressing a warm kiss against his lips. Elizabeth smiles.

"You're back!' Mary gushes happily.

"Yes, the trip went faster than expected and our important arrival is safely onshore. Has been for sometime actually, it was just his ship that needed an escort which made things go even quicker when you don't have an actual person to protect."

"Well, this is wonderful news!" cried the Governor. "Now everyone can be here as Elizabeth unwraps her last present."

Feeling rather awkward about the whole situation, Elizabeth just smiles and nods, simply wanting to get it over with so she no longer has to be the centre of attention.

Her father hands Elizabeth the last present, small and beautifully wrapped, she opens it to reveal a intricately carved wooden box but before she has a chance to open it the Governor speaks.

"Elizabeth, before you continue I must tell you something. I've come to a decision. I think it would be in my best interest to retire from my position of Governor and return to England in the new year. You're quite welcome to join me of course, or you can choose to stay here in the caribbean. I just want you to know that whatever you choose is alright with me."

"Are you sure? Retire and return to England? But how will I...?"

"You're welcome to stay with us" James interjects. "I've known you since you were a child and Mary is your good friend, if staying in Port Royal is what makes you happy then you're more than welcome to live in our guest house. We'll provide you with a maid and all the essentials. You're very special to us and we'd be honoured if you choose this path."

Elizabeth looks from her father, to James, to Mary, not sure what to say or even how to feel. Before she continues there comes a knock at the main door.

"I'll get it." Governor Swann pipes up. Elizabeth looks around and see's that none of the servants had made any motion to answer the door, finds it strange then returns her attention to her father.

"Good to see you again! Please come in!" the Governor says happily. "Elizabeth is right in here and I'm sure she'd love to see you again. Elizabeth! Look who's here, it's the gentleman you danced with the other night. He's come to call on you."

So this is what they're up to, she thinks to herself. Trying to marry me off to the first man who shows any sort of interest.

"Ms Turner. Tis an honour to see you again." the man reaches down and take her hand, kissing it. Elizabeth draws back in veiled disgust, she dislikes this man immensely.

She's about to open her mouth in polite protest but her father interrupts.

"Elizabeth was about to open her last gift. I do hope she finds it meets with her approval. Go on, dear." her father encourages.

She glares daggers at him, but reluctantly returns her attentions to the small wooden box, opening it slowly to reveal two pieces of rolled parchment, each sealed with wax. She picks one up and examines it in her hand.

"Open it." her father says.

She cracks the seal and gently unrolls it to reveal a signed Letter of Marque in her name, confused, she picks up the second scroll and opens it. Another letter, this one made out to Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I don't understand." she says confused. What were they doing? Playing games with her? This was decidedly cruel and she was about to put a stop to it, stranger present or not."

"This is enough!" she scolded. "This is completely inappropriate and the time of year you chose to create such a circus is most distasteful. I can't believe my own friends and family would make fun of me at this most difficult time. My feelings for Will and Jack are..."

"What about your feelings for me, love?"

Elizabeth was stunned into silence, turning her gaze towards the stranger, dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing at the party only two days prior.

"I beg your pardon?" she demanded.

"You were talking about my favorite subject...me! I was just wondering what your feelings about me were?" he questioned as he removed the wig he had been wearing and let his trademark dreads fall over his shoulders, replacing his red scarf onto his head. He walks over to her and gently takes her hand, holding it in his own and stroking it with his thumb. The braids of his beard were gone and he had only the faintest trace of kohl around his eyes, but it was most definitely Jack Sparrow and what was more amazing was that neither her father or Norrington seemed upset or even surprised by his presence in the house.

"I'm confused." she said, looking to her father for an explanation.

"Ond of the most painful things a parent has to endure, is watching their child die. Whenever I look at you, Elizabeth, I see my daughter dying inside. It hurts so much knowing that as a parent I'm supposed to protect you from such pain, yet I am unable. When you speak of Jack Sparrow, a certain something ignites in you and when I noticed that this is what truly makes you happy, I sent for him. Admiral Norrington met up with him a few days prior, picked him up from the Pearl and brought him back to his place to stay for the duration. This was the only way to ensure is safety and anonymity. Then, very early this morning, he personally escorted Captain Sparrows ship into port, telling all who see it that it has been confiscated and the crew killed by the hands of the soldiers. If you'll look to the harbour you'll see the third ship I spoke of is none other than the Black Pearl."

Governor Swann takes his daughters hands into his and continues. "I, like Captain Sparrow here, fell in love with a woman as untameable as the sea and you are very much like your mother in all respects. I can't give you what you need, nor can any man on this island. Captain Sparrow however, is quite able. I know he serves your best interests, he responded immediately and quite enthusiastically to my request, and now here he stands. He has indeed proved himself to be what you have always maintained he was, Elizabeth. A good man.

You were never meant to be a princess locked away in a castle, being on land will kill you just as easily as the sea killed Will Turner. You need to go with Captain Sparrow now...today. Don't spend another minute here on land, I want you...no...I _need_ you to be happy, as do the rest in this room. Take these clothes and these Letters of Marque and go with the pirate. I know this is what you want and if you love us as deeply as we love you, you'll serve your own best interest at this time, instead of ours."

He looks at the pirate.

"You will keep her safe?" he asks.

"You have my word" Jack replied, sincerely.

"Then, you should hurry. There's no reason to remain any longer and you're only risking arrest staying here. The letters will only help if you're captured _afterwards_, if you're caught leaving with the Governor's daughter while we all willingly let her go, it won't sit well with the crown."

He turns his gaze back to Elizabeth who has said nothing but has slowly drifted her way into Jack's arms, willingly this time.

"Do stay safe, won't you? And please forgive a foolish old man for letting you suffer as long as you have. You _will_ keep in touch, won't you?"

"I will." was the only reply she could muster, her eyes filling once again with tears, but this time it was happiness and relief.

After Elizabeth had shed farewell tears, gathered a few belongings and boarded the ship with the man who would take her to her new, and happier life, she realized she had not yet found out why Jack had stayed away. A bit apprehensive even now, she decided that she needed to know, regardless of what he told her. He was still holding her close, even closer than the night she had unknowingly danced with him, and she was able to breathe in his scent allowing it to permeate her body and soul.

"Jack?" she asked

"Hmmm?" was his reply, he was obviously enjoying the feel of her against his body.

"Why didn't you come back? Even for a visit? Were you angry with me for marrying Will?"

She felt him tense at the question, then relaxed and started to explain.

"No darling, not at you, at myself, for failing you. I tried to save him, for your sake I tried, but the sea claimed him before I could. I knew he made you happy and that's all I wanted for you."

Elizabeth looked at him, confused, urging him to continue.

"I was there when he drowned, I saw him struggling for all his worth. I climbed into a longboat and rowed over to him, extending my hand, but the seas were too rough and he lost his grip on me but before he slipped beneath the waves he managed to give me this."

Jack pulled a small, heart shaped, silver locket from his coat and handed it to Elizabeth.

"He told me to give this to you and to tell you that he loved you...and that he always will. He said you should do whatever it takes to be happy. I couldn't return to you with only this locket and his dying words, I was sure I'd be arrested and I was sure you'd not stop them from sending me to the noose. But I never stopped thinking about either you or Will, and I'd often sail past Port Royal at night, but kept my distance so as not to be spotted. I could see the light from your chambers sometimes, even from that distance, and I wondered if you'd allow me to finish off what Will left behind but I didn't think you would, so I stayed away. It wasn't until I got the letter from your father, begging me to come back to you that I realized you needed me whether you knew it yourself or not. He told me you were in trouble, that you spent most of your time sleeping or hiding from the world and that on those rare occasions when you did join him for a proper dinner, you ate very little. He said that at nights he would watch you sleep and sometimes you would talk in your sleep, calling out my name. It surprised him because he thought it was Will you were missing and when he found out otherwise he knew what he had to do."

"Oh Jack" were her only words, her eyes danced over the locket then back to Jack. She carefully opened the wooden box containing their letters and placed the necklace inside.

"Aren't you going to put it on?"

"No, I think I'd rather just keep it safe" she smiled as she closed the lid.

"Are you alright now, darling?" he asked, concern showing on his face.

"I am. I'm tired right now but I'll be fine. You saved me once again, Jack Sparrow." she turned to face him directly and wrapped her arms around him. As he gazed back at her he noticed that the Governor and the Admiral were right, her eyes really _did_ sparkle when she spoke of him.

"Where to, love? It's your call."

"Anywhere there's snow" was her reply.

"Alright then. You'll be cold, Lizzie, be prepared" he warned.

"I'm with you, Jack, you've already warmed me" she smiled.

Onshore the Governor, James Norrington and his wife Mary, watch as the Pearl sails into the horizon.

"I hope she's finally happy" the Governor speaks aloud.

"Happy? Did you see her eyes when she looked at him? I've never _seen _anyone so alive!" Norrington assured as the three who loved her the most, turned away and allowed her to finally follow her heart.

"Merry Christmas, dear child. Thank you, Jack Sparrow" he whispered with a smile.


End file.
